


片段灭文法

by Suelmogry



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 御姐归来 | Royal Sister Returns (TV), 绅探, 美人为馅 | Memory Lost (TV), 许你浮生若梦 | Xǔ Nǐ Fú Shēng Ruò Mèng | Granting You a Dreamlike Life (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 一些懒得展开的短打，想到哪里写哪里，可能会随着更新引入各对衍生





	1. 阿斯匹灵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个受伤的罗浮生回家的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是一个夜班后难以入睡的夜晚，不做人了起来写文（。

罗浮生敲开沙利文公寓的门时很狼狈。

身为东江赫赫有名的阎罗王，浴血而行时而有之，却鲜少是他自己的血，更别提身上大大小小的伤口，有些从刺入的角度看，显然是他自己搞的。结合他惨白的面色和一脸哀痛的模样，十有八九是与帮里起了不小的冲突。

罗非给他看门时仅仅瞥了一眼就皱起了眉，第二眼就大致推测出了来龙去脉，怒气一时不好发作，便铁青着脸，伸出胳膊要把这浑身是伤的可怜蛋揽进来，一步三停地带上楼。好容易进了屋，罗浮生就坡下驴，顺势就往他怀里倒——与昔日调情不同的是，他的裤腿上洇着暗红的血迹，当真是走不动了。

罗非重重叹了一口气，伸着脖子寻找散落在屋里的医疗用具，就这一会儿功夫罗浮生猛地环住他，身体有些颤，受过伤的头磨蹭在他颈间，依稀还能闻到凶器的味道。

他终于开口说话了，“我……我被义父赶出来了。这次……是真没有地方可去了。”

罗非毫不留情地推开他，一时间罗浮生的表情有些错愕，紧接着他发现自己顺势倒进了罗非最爱的那把扶手椅里，绵软的绣花垫子受住了冲击，正温温柔柔地把他包围起来，放松着他紧绷了一天的神经。

于是罗非便怒气冲冲地翻找医疗箱去了，他平日里是个话多的人，此刻却一言不发，只是取东西的动静还是暴露了心思。罗浮生看着他粗暴地拧开双氧水瓶盖，倒像是要拧下自己的头，不由得瑟缩了一下，试探着问：“你……又都推理出来啦？”

罗非本来正俯身拿剪子，闻言冷笑一声：“对你？没必要浪费我宝贵的脑细胞。”他说完也不管罗浮生如何沉默，抓过一只胳膊来就要剪他袖子，之后又剪他裤管，罗浮生“哎呦”了一声，第一次没挣过他，任由他把凝了血的刀口再次暴露开，闷闷地说：“我知道……你一直提醒我侯力意图上位，是我没放在心上。可是义父他……嗷！罗非你要谋杀亲夫吗！”

“这时候知道疼了？”罗非怒极反笑，“戳自己的时候呢？跨越了大半个上海来找我的时候呢？外面那么多不打烊的诊所你怎么就不知道进去治一治呢！”

“我……”罗浮生又心虚了，“我这不是……脑子里只想着你，再没有别的了……”他说完看了看自己伤口已经泛白的皮肉，又看看戴上手套正在取针线的大侦探，原本因为失血有些混沌的脑子猛地摇响了铃，“你你你……你要给我缝针？！”

“谁让有个傻子放着医院不去非得来我这里？”罗非咬牙，“我缝过不少死人，保证美观。”

罗浮生看着炸毛的自家男友，从他的角度能看到罗非匆匆忙忙系好的睡袍里隐约露出的锁骨窝，正随着主人灵活的动作而舒缩伸展。下巴上胡茬乱冒，看来明天早晨又要耐心修理，头发乱蓬蓬的，一点儿都不像出去办案时服帖优雅。一想起这样随意而暴躁的一面只属于自己，他心下一阵柔软，竟然盯着罗非的后脑勺笑了出来。

罗非闻声一顿，有点怀疑地看着自己拿针的手。人体解剖也没听说四肢的伤口能这么快影响到脑子啊？不过罗浮生从来无法用逻辑衡量，连他的存在都像老天爷一时打盹忘了世间法则。否则以洪家二当家这般跳脱的性子，能完好无损到今日，实属生命的奇迹了。

这般开导完自己，他穿好针，却还是没动手。罗浮生不懂就问：“你是不是不会给活人缝针？”

这倒是狠狠往罗非自认全能的自尊心上捅了一刀，差点炸毛的侦探嫌弃地扬起一边眉毛，又看了看自己亲手挑的男朋友，还没被怒气填满的脸庞又爬上忧虑。罗浮生见状也就闭嘴了，只听见罗非轻声说：“我这里没麻药，你忍着点儿。”

甜蜜像破土而出的绿植般爬上罗浮生的心墙。他刀口舔血的人，多少生死关都闯过了，连自己都把伤疤视作功勋和理所当然，从来不知道被人心疼是什么感觉。只有遇见了罗非，他才知道自己活的如此不完整，也终于知道了，做他这一行的，能在亡命时有一归处，是何等幸福。

许是业务熟练，罗非缝合很快，打的结也漂亮。只是他处理完胳膊上的伤口又一声不吭地埋头在罗浮生的腿间继续，还是难免让某个肾上腺素效应还没退下的人有些心猿意马。于是罗非剪完线抬头的一瞬间看着那处升旗有些不敢相信自己的眼睛，罗浮生也不避讳，直直对上他的目光，眸色深沉，图谋不轨。

罗浮生觉得自己可能灵肉分离了，几处伤口仍然疼得钻心剜骨，却压抑不住他想要彻底拥有眼前人的欲望。罗非是比麻药还要安心的存在，单是男人一个抚慰的眼神，就能让罗浮生忘了直达心底的痛。

只是他的止疼药现在冷笑了一声，似乎并没有按照苦情戏的剧本走下去：“罗浮生你挺精神啊，本来想着伤员为大让你睡床，看来没这个必要，沙发或者地板你自便吧。”

说完自顾自地收拾好东西“嘭”地一声甩上了卧室门，顿了顿，又传来上锁的声音。

罗浮生觉得伤口更疼了，他伸手关个台灯都疼得直叫唤，屋里还是没动静。他也着实累了，喊了两声索性闭了嘴，闷闷不乐地挪到沙发上躺下，疼痛让他毫无睡意，只是闭目休憩罢了。

没一会儿，门锁悄然开了，罗非蹑手蹑脚地走过来，很快发现他还醒着，于是说：“别装睡了，突然闭嘴我还以为你横尸客厅了呢。”

罗浮生借着微弱的月光看他，仿佛能看清他蹙着眉，脸上从来都不是骄傲的讥笑，而是满眼的心疼，和近日办案操劳后难以掩饰的疲惫。

罗浮生这才后知后觉地意识到，这人也是半夜被他叫醒，还强忍着劳累为他忙前忙后。

“对不起，”他忽然说：“我以后……不会再干这种傻事了，你……你别担心。”

罗非笑了，气音很快消散在空气里，却也痒痒的在罗浮生心尖拂动。

他听见刀子嘴豆腐心的人故作凶狠地说：“你那么傻，怎么可能以后不干傻事呢。”

“谁让我眼瞎看上这么个大傻子呢，”罗非继续说，“起来，把这身衣服扔了，我扶你回屋睡觉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完发现天都亮了……本来想挑一个合适的止疼药的名字作为标题，在几种选择里反复横跳之后突然想起来，民国那会儿可能只有阿司匹林这一种小神药，旧译“阿司匹灵”，遂欣喜地命名之后发布。不行了，再不睡我可能真的要猝死……


	2. ORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个写于小银河首映礼那天的短打，看着憔悴肠胃炎的白宇忍不住下了手。

白宇结束宣传告别团队里的其他成员时，看起来依然是面带笑容的，后门的小路上悄无声息地停了一辆不起眼的黑色奥迪，他瞥见后轻轻扬了扬下巴，不等他迈开步子，汽车就已经开到了身边。

他思忖片刻终究还是拉开后排车门坐了进去，车里冷气正好，将北京的炎夏隔绝开来，甫一落座司机就递给了他保温杯，打开是温度正好的淡盐水。

仿佛穿越了什么结界似的，白宇一上车就收起了营业性的笑容，没精打采地接过杯子，在后视镜里迫人的目光下胡乱喝了两口，这才闷闷地说：“你怎么过来了，也不怕被人拍到。”

“好兄弟搭车上下班怎么了。”戴着口罩的朱一龙一本正经地说。他语气太过正直，倒把白宇噎了一下，放下杯子沉默地看着高架上逐渐汇拢的车流。

“不想喝就睡会儿吧，”驾驶座上男人轻声说，“看这样子还得堵一会儿。”

白宇叹了口气，没力气说话，肠胃炎折磨得他上吐下泻，路演和采访跑得他筋疲力尽，眼下头疼得厉害，无论什么姿势都不舒服，整个人感觉魂都快散了。

堵车让他们走走停停，时不时地加剧了他的恶心，反复了几次，心里便隐隐生出些烦躁来，可又连皱眉的力气都没，最后化作了一声叹息。

朱一龙在堵车的长龙里回头看他，平常活力十足的大男孩现在蔫在后座上，还没来得及卸掉的妆容伪装着好气色，却盖不住因为生病而痛苦的表情。

他忽然手足无措地痛恨自己只是个普通人。

要是能飞就好了，现在就抱着小白回家去。他盯着自家男友干裂的嘴唇想，不，还不够，要让他立刻好起来，最好从此再无病痛。

周遭的车道开始移动了，朱一龙沉默着看了一眼导航里的路况，决定换条路走。想想早晨送白宇出门时人就没精打采的，心里冷不丁地痛了一下。

他们是同行，彼此最明白职业带来的利弊，宣传期很多时候都比拍戏累得多，不同于剧组那可以回炉剪辑的画面，媒体盯人的镜头可容不得一点闪失。带病工作这种事情他们甚至一同面对过，但每每看到所爱的人这般难受，他真恨不得病在自己身上，好歹能分担一些。

白宇在恍惚中只觉得时间流速不一，不知道什么时候就到了自家楼下的停车场，朱一龙先是钻进后排摸了摸他的额头，确认没有发烧后才小心翼翼地把他架了出来，一直护着他，倒是自己撞到了头。白宇盯着他懊恼的模样傻乐出声，强忍着刚站起来的胃里的翻腾感说：“没事儿……我自己能走。”

……说完奔到楼下的垃圾箱吐了起来。

朱一龙叹了口气，锁上车揽住他递上水，动作一气呵成，直到白宇又把胃里的东西吐干净了，才皱着眉说：“我们可说好了，晚上要是还这样，一定得去医院。”

“回家就好了。”白宇皱着脸试图挤出一个笑容，朱一龙却生气了似的不予回应，搀着他就往电梯走，生怕一个放手就把人丢了。白宇干脆往他怀里倒，一米八三的大男人倒撒起了娇，在他颈窝里呢喃着“好疼啊……”，果然朱一龙的耳朵迅速红了起来，瞥了一眼老早被他们收买过的监控，才伸手拍着他的背，柔声道：“马上就到家了，回家就好了。”

进门脱鞋已经是白宇最大的妥协了，他甩了鞋子就想往沙发上倒，被心累的朱一龙一把按住只好穿上拖鞋，没想到又被人带到洗手间，白宇盯着镜子里正在舔后槽牙的朱一龙，一句“我又不是小朋友”默默咽回肚子里，乖乖洗了把手。

自从昨天他突然开始上吐下泻，两人就一直在反思最近到底吃了什么不合适的，鉴于他们同吃同住却只有白宇一人发病，朱一龙很快认定这是白宇自己不注意，开始认真负责起了他的个人卫生来。

两个人虽说都独立生活了许多年，可终究没正经照顾过人，平常忙得分身乏力也没有过这困扰，真到最近都放了假，才有点二人世界的意味在里头。而白宇这一生病，朱一龙看起来淡定自若，实则慌的一批，恨不得把全世界能对他好的办法都寻摸过来，好在他学习能力足够强，倒真摆出一副“年纪大了知道疼人”的成熟模样。

洗过了手，白宇不情不愿地接过倒好卸妆的面巾抹了抹，终于像得到特赦一般奔出去，却又在路过餐桌的时候止步，神情古怪。朱一龙于是紧张地深深嗅了嗅厨房里的米香味，自认为熬个白米粥还不至于搞砸，便不解地看着他。只见白宇伸出手拨了拨餐桌上满满当当的大塑料袋，露出惊恐的表情，朱一龙才想起来，这是他在白宇出门之后买的药。

是了，由于不知道急性肠胃炎吃那种药最合适而险些把药店货架清扫一遍这种事，他终究还是干出来了。

“你可真行……”白宇伸出两根手指头夹了一片创可贴模样的贴片来，不太确定地说：“这、这小孩用的吧？我哪用得着这么些药，睡一觉就好了。”

他念念叨叨地嫌弃朱一龙这做派，脸上笑得倒是挺开心，原本累得有些迷糊的小脸也精神了起来。跟往常一样，朱一龙只有在白宇咧着嘴突然看向自己时，才知道自己正在傻笑。

空气一时静谧，而他只想吻他。

凑过去时白宇却扭开了头，低低说了句“我可刚吐完”，朱一龙仍然没有停下，只是把温柔刻在爱人的嘴角，然后拍了拍他屁股：“不是刚才就累了吗，把衣服换了去躺着吧。”

“你不是煮了粥吗？”

“看你刚回来肯定没胃口吧，”朱一龙把他往卧室推，“现在端给你，就是对我劳动成果的不尊重。反正是保温的，等你想吃了再盛。”

白宇嘟囔着“你这人真的是”，心里倒松了口气。他上吐下泻毫无胃口，早晨出门前却被逼着吃完了早饭——朱一龙生怕他工作时突发低血糖——那一顿饭吃得他痛不欲生，眼下正担心着旧戏复排。他知道自家男友心里门儿清，不到迫不得已时绝对不会再逼他，这个认知让他心里甜丝丝的，脸上还要扮出嫌弃的表情，换着衣服还故作暴躁：“你着急让我躺下，是不是想背着我偷吃冰箱里那盒夫妻肺片！”

正准备自己吃点东西的朱一龙被他问了个措手不及，顷刻反应过来自己无需心虚：“那么辣的菜你本来也吃不了，而且这怎么能叫偷吃，我光明正大买给自己的。”他语气凶狠，人却笑得眉眼弯弯，看见白宇“哼”了一声滚进被子里，忍不住跟进去调了调空调风量，又把床头那杯已经吹凉的水换上保温杯。白宇侧躺着按着肚子看他，卧室里没开灯，遮光极好的窗帘一般不会轻易拉起，就只能借着门外的一星光线照亮朱一龙柔软的短发和深邃的侧脸，因为生活而充满着烟火气。

他心中出尘绝艳的神仙哥哥如今是坠入凡尘了，跟他一起。

他想起他们刚刚搬进来的时候，两个人已经是浓情蜜意，但过起日子来像是刚工作的合租室友，柴米油盐一概不知，为此闹了不少笑话。毕竟谁也不是生来就会过日子的，一年多过去了，他们因忙碌而很少顾及的家终于有了点港湾的味道，玄关处多了同款不同色的许多运动鞋，桌子上摆着出门工作时带给对方的礼物，白宇光是躺在这张他俩共同的床上，都觉得幸福。

朱一龙这一通忙活完了就坐在床边揉了揉他的头发，白宇闭上眼睛由着他摸，当真感觉自己最后一丝力气也用尽了，很快进入了朦朦胧胧的睡眠里。

只是朱一龙听见他还在嘟囔着什么，就俯下身去听，然后笑了。

白宇说——

“下次换我照顾你。”

朱一龙轻轻地回答说：“好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近天气热，中暑和着凉都特别常见，肠胃炎和感冒哪个都不舒服，大家一定要照顾好自己，千万健健康康地度过这个夏天呀。虽然写文为了营造意境让他们甜甜蜜蜜地窝在家里，可是大家如果上吐下泻持续不缓解一定要记得及时就诊鸭


	3. 下班

韩沉走进开心心理咨询室的时候竟然有种恍如隔世的感觉。 

他们俩刚认识的那会儿，他曾多次光顾这里，只不过肩上带着案子，每一步都闯得风风火火。后来两个人在案子结了以后才逐渐熟悉起来，中间经历许多波折，直到两个人正式同居他都没再来过。 

黑盾组的工作性质特殊，平时都是何开心往警局跑得更多些，人人都知道那个喜欢穿亮眼西装的小卷毛是韩神的家属，连看门大爷都在停车位上对他额外开恩。这就更映衬着现在格外讽刺了，何开心的助理李菲可能是个脸盲，一年前还看见他怕得要死，现在竟然毫无印象地迎上来告诉他，先生我们这里要下班了，想要预约心理咨询请明天再来吧。 

韩沉不动声色地在预约大厅坐下，长腿一伸，大有种你能耐我何的气场。助理被他这气场吓得一哆嗦，脑海中可能终于闪现出点记忆的火花来，一拍脑门结巴着说：“你、您是韩警官吗？” 

看见眼前一身黑的男人不置可否地笑了笑，那股邪魅狷狂劲儿彻底让李菲想了起来——这位就是那个来办案不知道怎么跟她家老板办到一块去的那位大神，听说是个了不得的刑警。李菲虽然在办公室使过那么些个小伎俩，在同事间趾高气扬的，可真见到这么一号人物就忍不住怂得要死，一股脑就把自家老板全交代了：“何老师还在看最后一个预约，虽然女病人年轻貌美性格软，但何老师肯定不会被蛊惑的！” 

说完冒死又打量了一遍韩警官……什么肤白貌美大长腿，好像比起韩警官都差了不止一星半点，难怪自家老板弯得猝不及防。 

韩沉有些好笑地瞥了一眼李菲试图往身后藏的手提包，问：“你们老板都还没下班，怎么其他人都走光了？” 

我们老板按小时收费，我们可没有。当然这腹诽可不能让韩大警官听见，李菲满脸堆笑，解释说：“这不是何老师体贴我们通勤时间长嘛……一般都是他最后锁门走的，大家都习惯了。” 

韩沉点点头，没再说话，倒是李菲走也不是不走也不是，干脆把人往这个话题带：“韩警官是来接老板下班的？” 

她自己问完也不知道想到了什么，忽然变了脸色，还悄悄往门口看了两眼，韩沉端详着她，索性说：“我来查岗。” 

李菲看起来更慌了，明眼人都能看出她想掩饰什么。韩沉不得不在心中仔仔细细回放了一下最近何开心的表现，并且得出结论一切照常，于是将计就计演了下去：“既然下班了就先走吧，免得给他通风报信。” 

“我没……不是，我那个什么，”李菲在韩沉审视的目光下闭嘴重新组织了一下语言，挤出了一个比哭还难看的笑容，揪着手提包的提手说，“那我先走了，饮水机下面有咖啡和零食，您、您自便……” 

说完就在韩沉的高压目光下落荒而逃。一边跑还一边想，何老师你自求多福吧。 

这边厢原本只是接男朋友下班回家的韩沉倒警觉起来，他对他们之间的关系还算自信，对自己的侦查能力更有信心，如果何开心真有什么别的想法，他不可能观察不到。 

即便这样想着，他还是忍不住拉开秘书办公室的门溜了进去，留了一道门缝方便窃听，又警惕地拉上百叶窗，隐蔽起自己观察着正对着的门口。 

天色渐暗，何开心的诊室亮起了灯，看样子咨询还要过一会儿才能结束。只是这时大门口的声控灯随着脚步声亮了起来，韩沉皱起眉，发现一个年轻女孩推开门张望了一下，发现四下无人，便娴熟地走了进来。 

她淡妆长发，身上没太多饰物，右肩上有个极简单的帆布包，左手还提着一个精致的食盒，穿一件条纹连体裤，蹬着白色小布鞋，看起来恬淡又乖巧，只一眼韩沉便确定这不是何开心喜欢的类型。可是看她如此熟练地在预约大厅坐下，办起案来雷厉风行的韩神突然失去了自信，心情复杂地继续窝在百叶窗投下的阴影里。 

又过了五分钟左右，诊室的门终于传来“咔哒”声，一个看起来也相当年轻的女孩首先走了出来，脸上还带着浅浅的笑，回身向屋内的人致谢告别。随后屋内的灯灭了，韩沉看着有些疲惫但依旧带着温和笑容的何开心慢悠悠地向外走，似乎是要送女孩出去。这时大厅里的女孩见状也迎了上来，还没开口，人先羞涩地低了低头，笑着喊：“何老师，终于忙完了啊。” 

先前就诊的女孩看看两人，脸上的笑意收敛了些，强笑着打趣道：“您女朋友？” 

何开心显然也没想到屋外有个不速之客，他下意识地想伸手抓抓头发，考虑到职业形象又放下了手。韩沉看着他一脸呆愣的模样忍不住扬起了嘴角，也不知道为什么，光是看见何开心本人就足以扼杀他脑海里那些奇奇怪怪的假设，立刻取消了当事人的作案嫌疑，只剩下看好戏的心思了。 

没想到何开心还没想好措辞，提着食盒的女孩先扑哧一声笑了出来，脸颊通红地说：“我呀，怕何老师加班饿着，给他送点吃的来。” 

这话一出，方才就诊的女孩脸上阴云密布，两个女孩虽然素不相识，彼此间却剑拔弩张了起来。 

何开心闻言瞪大了眼睛，敏锐地察觉到了两人间奇怪的气氛，心中叫苦不迭。平日里格外会说话的心理医生正在绞尽脑汁地思考如何给女孩留点面子，尬笑了一声，不着痕迹地后退一步说：“这是我的一位学生。辛苦你了啊小梅，上一天课了还要这么远跑过来。” 

看见帅气的心理医生否认了跟女孩的关系，还站在诊室门口的女孩眼睛里又有了光，她看了看腕表，先行告别：“何医生才是真的辛苦呢，那我就先走啦，下次预约时间再见。” 

说完还不忘眨了眨眼，挥手作别。 

何开心一如既往地点头微笑道：“再见，路上小心。” 

送走了患者，刚才有点受伤的女孩充满期待地递上食盒，鼓起勇气说：“何老师，我今天带了你最喜欢吃的那家煎饺，你趁热吃吧。” 

躲在屋里侦查的韩沉因为女孩的措辞扬起眉毛，合着女孩不是第一次作案了。 

天色已晚，他已经看不清屋外两人的表情，只听见自家男友叹了口气，最终还是忍不住抓了抓头发，说道：“小梅，我不知道你是从哪里打听到我喜欢吃的店，但是这样真的没必要——” 

“何老师！”女孩抢白道，“我从你第一次上课就被你迷住了，我、我喜欢你！你就给我个机会吧，我真的很喜欢你！” 

哟，够直接的。韩沉咬了咬牙，继续听。 

何开心温和地笑了笑，伸手把女孩还举着的食盒推了回去，顺便带上门，说：“谢谢你这样的喜欢。但我已经有爱人了。” 

小梅被这句话打得猝不及防，但仍然倔强地说：“老师你是为了让我死心骗我的吧？我常常来，可是从来没见过你女朋友，也没见过你跟什么人在一起，李菲姐说过你平时都是一个人上下班的。” 

何开心无奈地说：“他特别忙。” 

显然这个说法还是没能让小梅信服，她继续不解地说：“但是你从来都不秀恩爱的啊？情侣之间不都恨不得二十四小时腻在一起，昭告天下我最爱他吗？” 

“……我们都不需要那种虚假的形式来表达爱意，”想着韩沉，何开心语气也温柔起来，眉眼弯弯，“我的爱人，他是个通透又聪明的人，爱的表达不拘泥于常用的那些形式，每当我看着他，也能从他眼里看见我的倒影，这就足够了。至于相处……我当然希望能天天跟他腻在一起了，但是这世界上还有很多比谈恋爱还重要的事情，或许等你工作了感悟就能更深一些。” 

女孩不服气地咬着唇，带着点破釜沉舟的态度说：“我不明白，何老师你那么优秀，为什么不找个能有时间陪着你的人呢？谈恋爱过得像异地恋，真的有坚持的必要吗？” 

“小梅，”何开心的笑容依然温和，语气却严厉了一些，“每个人都有自己的选择，如果没有经历过，你可以不评论。再不走就要堵车了，你早点回去吧。” 

黑暗中传来女孩的一声啜泣。 

何开心却非常精准地补刀说：“吃的你带回去吃吧。以后也不要再送我什么了。我只教你们这一个学期，之后不会再有交集，要是你……暂时走不出来，就多花点时间在我布置的参考书上，我期待你的期末答卷。” 

女孩破涕为笑，小声说：“真有你的，拒绝得一点幻想都不留给我。”何开心听见之后站在阴影里抱歉地笑了笑，依然不容拒绝地说：“快走吧，我收拾一下也要锁门了。” 

他打开大厅里的灯为女孩照亮出门的路，紧接着摆出一副忙碌的模样，却在女孩出门后立刻停了下来，颓丧地把自己扔在沙发上，长长地叹了口气，简直要把肺叶都叹出来。 

算起来该吃晚饭了，也不知道沉沉有没有按时吃饭，他肯定又在加班吧……何开心这样想着摸出手机来看了一眼，紧接着看到李菲半个小时前发来的消息僵在原地。 

好吧，要是这种时候韩沉再不出来，就真的挺尴尬了。 

于是他大剌剌地拉开门转了出来，学着刚才女孩的腔调说：“何老师～上班挺辛苦啊～” 

何开心先是揉了揉眼睛，紧接着弹跳力惊人地从沙发上一跃而起，扑向了一天没见的男朋友。韩沉早就习惯了他黏起人来的大型犬模样，张开双臂由他抱着，何开心于是紧抱住不撒手了，咕哝道：“怎么今天有时间过来了？也不提前说一声。” 

“结案了没什么事，”韩沉被他拱得还挺舒服，眯着眼睛说，“我要是提前说了，哪能见到这么精彩的一幕。” 

何开心立马拉开距离，一脸惨兮兮，还试图奶凶奶凶地佯怒道：“你还好意思说！刚才有空在屋里看戏没空出来帮你男朋友澄清一下是吧！” 

韩沉知道他也就嘴上逞能，挑了挑眉一副“是不是欠揍”的表情，何开心立马认怂，委委屈屈的模样跟刚才那个镇定自若的心理学教授可真是判若两人。但韩沉心里知道，除了碍及隐私不想多提，何开心实在是个极温柔的人，他怕说太多会击碎了女孩的心。他向来有副好心肠，简直如黑暗中的明灯一般引得人前仆后继。好在韩沉不是脆弱的飞蛾，他有能力将这盏明灯捧在掌中，任由他照亮自己的心房。 

何开心也看向他，委屈很快装不下去了，甚至不自觉地傻笑起来。韩沉这个人呐，让他看上一辈子，他都看不够。 

“等了有半小时了吧？”何开心眉眼带笑，“饿不饿？我在家里煲了汤，本来想着你加班的话给你送过去的，倒是省了我跑一趟。” 

韩沉怔住。 

他想起过去许多个夜里，何开心总带着大大小小的吃食去警队慰问，知道韩沉嘴刁，就特意去他中意的餐厅去买，或者自己做。然后硬要多拿双餐具跟他一起吃，美其名曰监督他好好吃饭。他在感情上也不是太过细腻的人，何开心不提，他甚至就没问过为什么总要那么晚了才跟自己一起吃晚饭。 

“哎哎，沉沉你想什么呢？”何开心观察入微，立马晃了晃他手，“我告诉你别太发散啊，我就是今天下班晚了点，平常也没这么惨的。” 

但他被韩沉揪过来狠亲的时候笑得还是很开心。 

只要韩沉愿意，他可以吻得很缠绵，只是这个吻因为动作的缘故格外凶狠，如他本人一般锋芒毕露，气势汹汹地要将何开心臣服。何开心扣住他柔软的头发，不管不顾地予以回击，好一场精彩的舌头打架。只是两个人亲着亲着就都带了笑意，何开心往韩沉腰上捋了一把，拍拍他的屁股说：“走吧，回家吧。” 

“嗯，回家。” 

“何老师何医生挺受欢迎啊，平常没少收学生和病人的情书吧？” 

“你怎么又提这茬……” 

“看那个女孩的熟练程度，肯定不是第一次来了，那她以前的赃物……唔！” 

何开心在堵车迟缓的队伍里冷不丁偷袭亲了韩沉一口，看着爱人乱吃飞醋，忍不住好笑地解释说：“小梅第一次来找我的时候，正好有位移情效应比较明显的患者缠着我，非要送我东西吃，考虑到她情绪还不稳定，我不敢拒绝，只好私下里给咨询室的人分了。” 

他在副驾上转头看着表面上不在乎心里却指不定竖着耳朵警惕的韩沉，笑眯眯地说：“但是我呀，一口都没动。” 

他睁着一双天使般纯情圣洁的眼睛托腮看着嘴角偷笑的韩沉，一本正经地说：“只有沉沉对我的胃口，花样又多，什么口味都能满足……诶你别超速啊！” 

韩沉努力压下嘴角抽搐的笑意，咬牙说：“回、家、吃、饭！” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写着写着就OOC了，看来还是得抽时间把原剧补完……   
> 这个段子的原型其实来源于我的男神。男神是我们这里公认的男神，人帅绅士声音好听身材还好，知识面非常广，也是搞心理的，所以广受欢迎，坐个诊被我们调侃是“粉丝见面会”，但是英年早婚，女儿都上小学了，据说夫妻感情特别好。   
> 有一个月他没出诊，居然有病人找到了我们科室里给他送东西……买的还是他特别喜欢吃的，他实在拒绝不掉，就分给了同办公室的，自己一口都没吃。   
> （但后面这事我没赶上，是听当时吃到的小伙伴描述的）   
> 希望全天下温柔的人都能不被人利用这份温柔，开心地跟自己想要守护的人在一起啊。


End file.
